


Hit on me

by killgert



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, NCT 2019, NCT U, Non-Graphic Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WayV - Freeform, markhei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killgert/pseuds/killgert
Summary: A cocaine-addicted rock star surrounded by hordes of groupies, usually having at least on of those warm his bed every nightVSAn assassin whose services are called upon to relieve a treacherous cocaine dealer from his living duties





	1. Intro

I felt the ice-cold breeze as soon as I went around the corner. It was just as cold as one might expect on a February night in NYC. After a few more steps I was able to locate recognize my destination. I walked down the stone stairs into the gloomy cellar. As I walked, I could feel the air getting more humid and warm. Eventually a weak red light could be seen. The path came to a sudden end and a face appeared in a window to the right of me. I was called upon, I whisper. The face looked at me.

I used the knife hidden in my boots to make an incision in my finger and pressed the bloody finger on the window. A hidden staircase opened right behind me on the floor. I descended even further until I arrived in a well-lit room that reeked of good food. The boss sat there, smiling and eating. 1311811!, he exclaimed when he finally saw me, like I was an old friend he’d been expecting. When I walked up to him, he stood up and hugged me. The humongous man smelled of garlic. If it weren't for the nature of the name by which he called me, we might have looked like actual friends to an outsider. In the silence that followed, he stared into my eyes, and a faint yelling could be heard in another room. The yelling became a squeal until it was abruptly cut off. Only then the boss smiled to me, showing his shark-like teeth as to remind me who he was.

I have a mission for you, he said at last, and he threw a pile of files my way. He took out his eye to clean it with his napkin. You’re going to Vegas baby, he almost whispered it, and then burst into a howling laugh which almost caused him to fall to the ground.

_-That very same moment in Moscow, Russia-_

Yet another amazing concert, I thought, still feeling the buzz from the fierce performance I’d just delivered. MOSCOW BABY, I yelled, and laughed together with some of the band members. Are there many of them? I asked to no one in particular, and no on had to ask me what I meant. Go look for yourself, someone said and like magic my legs started moving. I opened the emergency door and was greeted by a hundred decibels of female screaming. Well it wasn’t all female, I thought as I look through the crowd. Though I only allow female-presenting individuals to enjoy my company, it gave me a huge ego boost seeing even masculine folk wanted some of this. I carefully scanned the crows. You, I declare while I point to a hottie standing right at the front. She instantly ran toward me and introduced herself. A seventeen year old girl from Eritrea. That’s hot, I declare Paris Hilton style, and smile to myself knowing I’ve found one to warm my bed yet another night. Being the most famous Rockstar in the Eastern hemisphere was the best fucking thing to have happened to me in like, fucking ever. The groupies make it especially enjoyable.


	2. Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When worlds clashed

_March 5, Brazil_

BRASIL EU TE AMOU, I yell through the microphone before quickly running of stage. Fuck, I think, I really love Brazil. Everyone here is like, banging hot. And the coke is great, I note mentally. And then I did a line.

I lie backstage on my back, staring at the ceiling and enjoying this feeling. Ain’t you suppose to go lookin for a bitch? my manager says as he passes by. I mumble something and closed my eyes. After and unknown amount of time I wake up, still lying in the exact same spot. I get up, still a bit high. Everyone is gone and it’s dead silent. Suddenly I notice a small figure seated at the window. Hello, I offer, and the figure turns to look at me. Oi menino, he purrs and I directly understand his intentions.

Man, I’m sorry but I don’t do males, I say apologetically.

Can I at least get a goodbye kiss, he pouts.

A little kiss won’t hurt anyone, I guess, and I allow him to come closer, already closing my eyes. I feel the brush of his lips against mine and try to lean in closer.

The feeling of sharp edge against my Adam’s apple shakes me, I open my eyes and attempt to pull back but the shorter boy has me pinned down. How is he even this strong?

Where’s your manager, he asks with a monotone voice.

I gulp and feel a trail of blood go down my neck.

Uh, I saw him earlier but I fell asleep and I don’t know how long ago that was. The sound of my voice is but a whisper.

Suddenly I can feel the knife scraping over my nose. When the boy sighs I look up and notice him observing the resident coke that he just scraped of my noise. Only now I manage to take a good look at his face. He looks extremely young, with blue eyes and blond curly hair. Judging from his facial features, those weren’t the natural colours, though. When he suddenly catches my eyes, he smiles at me cutely while still not losing the empty look in his eyes, and with one hand he knocks me out. As I lie on the floor, I see him licking the coke from the knife’s blade. Then it’s dark.

_-switch POV-_

I open the window and climb onto the window sill. As I carefully climb up, making use of the other windows and the decorations of the romance-style venue, I curse internally. I had hoped this mission could’ve been a quickie, just a one-night massacre, but while I was trying to gather intel from that pretty boy musician, I’d heard multiple people coming down the stairs that lead to the room he was asleep in. I was forced to make an escape and now had to hope that coke addict would go on with his life without telling anyone of my little visit. Seeing how high he was, there was even a possibility of it playing out that way.

I sighed again, realizing I’d have to waste my energy trying to come up with a strategy and executing it.

What a drag.


End file.
